


Solve Crimes, Have Dinner.

by eyesoflauramars (Andromede)



Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2017 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Day Two, F/M, First Dates, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromede/pseuds/eyesoflauramars
Summary: Solve crimes and have dinner - what else would Sherlock and Molly do on a date?





	Solve Crimes, Have Dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of Sherlolly Appreciation Week. Originally posted on [tumblr](https://sherlollyliplocked.tumblr.com/post/160718898316/sherlolly-appreciation-week-day-two-first)

Standing on the banks of the Thames in the freezing cold and staring down at the bloated, sodden body of some poor middle-aged man, wasn’t exactly how Molly had expected to spend her evening. But given that it was her first official date with Sherlock Holmes, she probably should have anticipated something like this…

The night had started off normal enough – Sherlock had even made reservations at a posh restaurant. It didn’t take long for things to take a turn, however. Their drinks had only just arrived when Sherlock’s phone chimed with a text alert. Molly could see Sherlock’s hand twitch as he fought the urge to check it. It chimed again.

Sherlock occupied his fingers by drumming them lightly on the table.

“Oh, go on,” Molly told him, holding back a smile. “I don’t mind. Really.”

“Sorry,” Sherlock said before quickly picking up the phone.

Molly watched his face as he read the message, the way his eyes sparkled with excitement. She knew it had been weeks since he had a good case, so he was itching for something interesting to come along. “Is it Greg?” She asked though she was fairly certain of the answer. “Has someone been killed?” Her voice was far lighter in tone than someone else’s likely would have been when asking such a morbid question.

His eyes flicked up to her. His lips curved up in a smirk that was fond and a touch rueful. “You know me too well, Molly Hooper.”

Molly smiled back. “Yes. I do.”

Molly stood up then, collecting her handbag and shawl from the back of the chair.

“Where are you going?” Sherlock asked, confusion etching a line between his eyes.

“To solve a crime of course,” Molly told him, wrapping her shawl around herself. She looked back over her shoulder at him with a playful smile. “Are you coming or not? Hurry up, the game is on!”

Sherlock’s lips curved in a grin that was practically manic as he shot out of his chair.

“Shall we?” Sherlock asked, crooking his arm towards Molly.

Molly looped her arm through his. “Lead the way.”

                                                                  

*

 

The case proved to not be very difficult. Sherlock had solved it in a matter of hours. The man’s brother-in-law was behind it. He had apparently racked up quite a gambling debt and owed money to some very dodgy individuals. Desperate for money, the man had killed his wife’s brother in order to collect the life insurance.

The man, Daniel Baker, had gone over to his brother-in-law’s place a few nights before to watch a football match. While the victim wasn’t looking, Daniel had slipped a strong sedative into his drink. Once the man had passed out, Daniel had dragged him to the bathroom and filled the tub with water. Daniel then put the unconscious man into the tub and waited. Once he was sure his brother-in-law was dead, Daniel shoved him into the boot of his car and drove it to the Thames where he discarded the body.

                                                        

*

 

It was nearly two in the morning when Sherlock and Molly, having solved the case, headed back to 221 Baker’s street with a takeaway from Molly’s favorite Chinese restaurant. An hour later they sat curled up on the sofa together, half full takeaway containers cluttering the coffee table. Molly was tucked up against Sherlock’s chest, his chin resting gently on the top of her head as his fingers carded absently through her hair.

“I’m sorry about ruining our date,” Sherlock rumbled. Molly felt the vibration of his words against her cheek. “Especially for a case that was a four at best.”

“Silly man,” Molly said, craning her head up to look at Sherlock. “You didn’t ruin anything. It might have been a bit unconventional as far as dates go, but it was certainly exciting. In fact, I was thinking you are going to have your work cut out for you trying to come up with something to top it for our next date.”

Sherlock smiled, a hand coming up to cup Molly’s cheek. His eyes roamed over the planes of her face for a moment. “How could it have taken me so long to see what was right in front of me?” he murmured softly, brushing a strand of hair from Molly’s eyes. 

“Well, you can be quite dense sometimes,” Molly teased, lips curling in a cheeky grin.

Sherlock huffed a soft laugh. “Then I guess I’m lucky to have you around to help me see things clearly.”

“Yes.” Molly pushed herself up to come closer to Sherlock’s face. “You most certainly are,” she murmured then closed the small gap between them pressing her smiling lips to his.


End file.
